


First Date(s)

by vvoidgears



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Art Theft, Fluff, Homestuck References, M/M, Trans Male Reader, Trespassing, acerola gets hugs and headpats!!!, aether family only mentioned sorry, and she deserves them!!!, art theft is bad, be gay do crimes, burnet and molayne are only mentioned too, do not commit art theft or i will steal your toes, grand theft auto (the crime not the game), hau finally sees through your bullshit, hau sees through your bullshit, i really tried to be ambiguous with the reader, ilima tries and fails to talk to reader, implied familial problems, kukui is only mentioned for now, lana and mallow are there, mina does art, nebby has family problems too, sneaking into movie theaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvoidgears/pseuds/vvoidgears
Summary: "Let's steal a car tonightCommit a felony with me and drive until the sun riseLet's steal a motherfuckin' car tonightWe're young and in loveSo let's commit some crimes"- First Date by Ninja Sex Party
Relationships: Guzma (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so basically i'm Big Gay for guzma
> 
> also i read practically every guzma x reader i could get my grubby lil hands on and only found like 6 trans/male reader fics so i realized i gotta make my own fuckin food (it's been like 2 fuckin years since i've posted anything tho pls be nice)
> 
> also also i was kinda tired of edgy "we must fuck for yungoos or Else" fics so i decided to write Be Gay Do Crimes Ft. Guzma x Reader
> 
> yes this Will get sillier no you cannot stop me

The sun sets across Alola and you smile as you gaze out your window. You have a date tonight, and you'd just spent a couple hours getting ready for it. You dug your finest casual clothes out of your closet, a shoulderless big purple sweater and some black denim shorts. You'd tucked your Pokemon partner's Pokeball, wallet, phone, and keys in the front pockets, and waited for him on your couch.

Speaking of your date, the man was someone you knew, someone you'd battled before. The man that confronted Kukui in front of Malie Gardens, and the man you'd rescued a child's Yungoos from. The dangerous, big bad boss of Team Skull, destruction in human form, your boy Guzma. You'd seen him lurking outside of the Pokecenter on Route 2 the previous day, and you'd invited him out on a date. Things had definitely calmed down for you since all of the Ultra Wormhole and Rainbow Rocket nonsense, and you finally had free time to do what you pleased (besides Champion business, but Kukui had already taken care of your schedule). You'd let Guzma plan out what to do, because you're sure the former boss of Team Skull had way more fun things that he could plan compared to you.

A knock sounded on your door in Iki Town, and you answer the door to see that overconfident grin that does things to you. He's leaning on the doorframe, one hand behind his head as he stares you down. His white hair practically glows in the setting light, and you glance in awe. His black hoodie is longer, white X's rolling down the sleeves, but no Team Skull paraphernalia to be seen. The hoodie is halfway unzipped, letting you see the white shirt beneath.

"Hey, pretty boy. You lookin' _real_ fine," he cocks an eyebrow, and you blush lightly as you look away from him. Even the smallest of compliments embarrassed you.

"I'm glad you actually showed up," you tell him, and that sends a tinge of pink across his cheeks, staring at you in disbelief for a moment. He snorts and rolls his eyes, giving you that heavy lidded look.

"Well, of course. Wouldn't want to miss a chance to break a few rules with the Champion," he says all too sweetly with a sleazy grin, stepping aside to let you out. You laugh as you roll your own eyes, curious as to what this guy has planned. You certainly wouldn't expect something so simple like dinner and some coffee from someone like him, so you were quite excited. 

You lock the door behind you, and he starts leading you down to Hau'oli City. The sky is fading from orange to purple, the first star twinkling in the sky just below the moon. It's a romantic view, and your grin is mirrored on his face. 

"A new movie theater opened up here not too long ago," he says vaguely once you arrive in the city, leading you through one of the fenced off areas behind a tall building. You gaze curiously at him, but follow him anyway. He opens the back door and beckons you in. You hesitate, looking at him nervously. He grins as he gently grabs your wrist and pulls you in, tilting his head for you to follow. 

The giant screen inside is rolling previews, not enough people in the theater to have noticed the two of you slipping in. You sit at the edge of the third row, Guzma beside you, low enough to not be noticed by other patrons, but high enough so you didn't have to have to crane your necks up at the screen. More people came in, and the lights finally wound down, reminding everyone to silence their phones and Pokemon. 

The movie is a cheesy romcom, and though you have a soft spot for these kinds of movies, this one is stuffed to the brim with nonsense. The asshole with a soft heart main protagonist sits idly by until one day he finds himself head over heels for the romance interest, a blind aspiring lawyer. But the romance interest is crushing on her rival, a stoner with too much power whose best friend is the main protagonist. It sounds simple, but in reality it's a messy, overdetailed plot with way too many side characters, and it's a little much for you. 

Halfway through the main protagonist rushing to save the romance interest from his best friend, you feel an arm slip over the seat and onto to your shoulders. Guzma sits beside you, obviously paying attention to you and not the movie. You blush and press yourself closer to him, letting your hand cover his, sitting on the armrest between you.

After the movie (which ended with the protagonist falling for one of the side characters introduced at the end of the movie, while the romance interest got back together with her ex-girlfriend) the two of you exit through the doors along with everyone else.

"Weird movie, huh? I was kind of expecting the guy to get with his best friend," Guzma comments idly as the pair of you walk away from the theater and up towards Route 2.

"Really? Well, yeah I could see that happening, but I feel like it would have been better if he got with that girl in the beginning," you explain your own thoughts. You notice that his arm hasn't left your shoulders, but you find yourself not really minding very much.

"See, that would have been cool, but I feel like that girl would have been too… different from her?" Guzma tilts his head as he thinks about it.

"Yeah, okay, like lawyer girl and clown guy are any better than a cat girl," you scoff playfully at him. He rolls his eyes with a grin, looking around the farm houses.

"Hey, let's go through the berry fields!" He says suddenly, looking out at a patch of recently planted berries.

"Sure! A-As long as we don't crush any berries," you add as an afterthought. Guzma scoffs at you.

"Yeah, yeah, we won't crush the damn berries," his arm slips from your shoulder as he takes hold of your wrist. He leads you towards the damaged gate with a faded No Trespassing sign.

"Good to know that I'm already corrupting you," he snickers as the two of you sit up against the hill, his arm coming back onto your shoulders. You roll your eyes and huff at him, turning away from him. 

The moon is shining bright in the sky, thousands of stars lit up as the two of you stare up at them. You refuse to look at him, just marveling the stars with your face turned from him. You practically lose yourself, and the moon has clearly moved over an inch or two before he speaks next.

"Don't be too mad at me now, Champ. Besides," he whispers close to your ear, using his other hand to guide your chin straight as he presses his lips to your cheek, "I've got a fun idea."

The way he says this brings pleasant shivers down your spine, your cheeks flushing as you look over to him with big doe eyes.

"C'mon," he stands up, pulling you up with him. Instead of the shoulder, he instead opts to hold your hand, intertwining your fingers carefully. You happily squeeze back, and the pair of you happily walk down Route 2 again.

"Hau'oli again?" You snark, not too miffed considering it's the only city on the island. He huffs lightly at you, jamming his free hand in his pocket.

The both of you stop at the beachfront, near a red pick up truck.

"Pyukumuku chucking?" You ask curiously, as he steps closer to the truck.

"Not quite," he admits, looking back at you with a shy smile. Your brows furrow in confusion.

"Do you trust me?" He asks, quiet as he glances into the car. You slowly take a step forward, giving a small nod. He nods, too, looking down into the truck again.

" _Let's steal a car tonight_ ," he says in the breathiest, most elated voice you've ever heard from him. He looks up at you, pleading with his eyes but pointedly doesn't ask. You don't respond, instead watching in fascination as he elbows the window and unlocks the door, jumping in before either of you can change your minds. You gape, taking a moment before rushing to the passenger door and waiting for him to unlock it before jumping in as well.

Because Alola is a generally peaceful region without much of any crime, most cars do not have alarms or any real security in them. Guzma hotwires the car on, and you watch in sheer shock as the car roars to life. You both catch each other's eye with the same elated yet terrified expressions, and he turns and slams on the gas pedal, sending the both of you lurching forward. 

The pair of you drive around Route 1, Guzma hollering and whooping while you laugh maniacally right beside him. You both cheer as you spin donuts around the split between paths, the kid and his Rockruff who stayed there watching you in shock. Guzma turned back and sped through Hau'oli, turning onto Route 2 and driving through quick as a flash. Your sides hurt from laughing so much, but you only watch in glee as he speeds through and somehow makes it through the bridge connecting Route 3 back to Route 1. 

You tear through Iki Town, going in a circle around the arena. You pass Hala and Hau, sitting outside drinking something. You stop laughing as you and Hau make eye contact, and the both of you follow each other as you drive by them and back down the path to Route 1.

You feel terrified, but you burst into another fit of laughter, holding your sides in tears because it hurts but it's so funny! Guzma drives you to the port and parks before the car can get on the boat currently boarding. Thankfully, no one on board or around has noticed the giant red truck zooming through town. The two of you stare deep into each other's eyes, still filled with awe and maybe even a bit of attraction.

"That was the funnest thing I've ever done. Ever," You tell him, leaning just a bit closer. The two of you are mere inches away, and you both glance at each other's lips. His hair is practically blue in the moonlight, and you don't forget the way his hand slips onto yours.

"Yeah," Guzma finally says dumbly, because he can't say anything else. His cheeks are red now, and he looks away for a moment, turning back towards you with a shy smile.

"So… wanna head back to my place?" You ask, tucking a long piece of hair behind your ear. You turn away, your own cheeks rosy red from how close you were.

"Yeah," he repeats, just as dumbly. "Wait! Yeah, I mean… yeah," he fumbles with words, smiling shyly down at you as he blushes. You giggle at him, and he puts the car in neutral. You give him a confused look as he tells you to get out, but you listen anyway. He pushes the car as hard as he can, tipping it over and sending it careening into the water.

"Better if they don't find it," he shrugs at your bewildered expression. You nod thoughtfully, and the two of you begin the return to your house, holding hands as you trek up the path.

It's a quiet night, only buzzing bug Pokemon heard in the distance. The moonlight bathes everything in blue, making your lightly colored sweater as well as his hair and shirt practically glow. The only lights that aren't moonlight are from down in the city, and some occasional houses whose lights were still on. It's a nice little walk, and your hands are clasped tightly together.

"Hey," Guzma starts quietly, coming to a stop just before Iki Town and looking into your eyes. You stop with him, tilting your head as he stands there with a goofy smile on his face. A blush grows on his face, looking a bit like a kid who got everything they wanted for Christmas, "I like you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's steal some art tonight  
> What's a few Picassos when you're on a sexy date heist?  
> Let's steal some precious fuckin' art tonight  
> We're young and in love  
> We're crossing state lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally wrote and edited this all in one day you may think that i'm crazy and should look over it more and you May be right but i'm excited for this story lol
> 
> also i know basically nothing about the other regions ultra moon is my first and only pokemon game (i'm uncultured i know) oof so if i have to mention something from a different region pls don't be mad if i get stuff wrong

Guzma had stayed the night, but disappeared before you woke up, leaving a note that asked you to get ready because your date would continue later on that evening. You read it, shrug and proceed to rifle through your closet again to find something else to wear. You pick out what you hope is a decent outfit before jumping into the shower.

You comb your hair in your favorite way, and you begin to pull your outfit together. Black shorts that end just above your knee, as well as a white tank top, a cropped black leather jacket over it. You think you look totally badass. You, in fact, look like a Mareep in Lycanroc's clothing.

You have no idea what time Guzma would arrive (actually, you didn't even know yesterday, you just sat and waited), so you sit impatiently again, bouncing your leg up and down as you worry about the time. It's not even 5 yet.

To stave off some of the boredom, you bring out one of your teammates, your tiny level 100 Shaymin. You'd gotten her while trading, back when level 45 was an acceptable level. She's been with you through it all, stuffed in the PC because you couldn't even control her until you finished your island challenge.

This also happened with a Mew and a Reshiram, but that's irrelevant and also Reshiram is too big to fit in your house.

"Shay," your tiny little gremlin coos as she wiggles on your lap. You clap and gasp like a toddler and give her a patterned bean. Because you have a few overleveled Pokemon, you've taken to spoiling them and treating them as housepets (besides Reshiram, Tyrannitar and Haxorus) because they're literally already too strong and can't gain anymore levels. You don't have a problem, you convince yourself as you watch Shaymin nibble on another patterned bean. Maybe other people have a problem. Maybe other people should get lucky and get rare level 100s in Wonder Trades.

A knock sounds at your door, interrupting your thoughts, and you send Shaymin back in her ball, tucking it in your shorts as you get up and open the door. Guzma stands there, arms behind his back as he looks at you from where he's slouching. His outfit is similar to yesterday's, but this time with _gold_ x's on his sleeves. He also has full, proper sunglasses resting on his head instead of the weird Team Skull ones. He's blushing, and he's clearly hiding something behind his back. You blink curiously at him, about to say something, but he begins before you can.

"I got ya' flowers. Let's go get some Tapu Cocoa," he looks at the floor as he shoves a potted plant of flowers at you. They look to be white lilies. You beam as you realize they're planted.

"How did you know I like my plants potted and not cut?" You ask with an astonished grin on your face. His eyes flicker up to all the plant pots lining your house. Right. You definitely noticed them. 

(You remember watering them earlier but it's become so routine at this point that you barely notice that they're there sometimes. You feel terrible now.)

"Thanks! I'm gonna set them on the table," you clear away stray mugs and set the pot in the middle, beaming as you notice how well it looks.

"Now!" You grin as you clap your hands, "Let's go get some Tapu Cocoa," you grab his hand, leading him away from your house after walking out and locking the door. He looks floored by the hand grab.

He begins leading you again, not that you're not capable, but you're not sure which Pokecenter you're going to. He stops at the docks. You give him a confused look.

"We're takin' the ferry to Akala. Is… Is that okay?" Guzma looks nervous, and you smile at him, nodding. He smiles, too, and you're about to get onboard until you notice a poster.

Wanted, it reads, with a messy, sketched out version of your and Guzma's faces. Oh shit. You stop Guzma, pulling him and making him look at the poster. He looks confused until he sees your faces, then he flushes so hard you think that the blonde roots of his hair are pink.

"So no ferry," you comment awkwardly, and Guzma groans. He looks away from you, filled with guilt and mild regret.

"Well, we can go on a Charizard," you suggest, patting his shoulder as you pull out a ride pager from your jacket pocket.

"I… ain't really got one of them," he admits, looking at the pager and then the floor. You scoff lightly, pushing his shoulder.

"It's okay. I know I'm a big guy but we can _make_ it fit," you give him the same sleazy smirk he gave you yesterday, and he looks up at you gratefully, laughing. You smile warmly back at him, and a Charizard touches down beside you.

"Char," it growls in a friendly way. You pet it with a small giggle.

"Our ride's here," you tell Guzma, getting up on the fire dragon. You lean your hand down to help him up, and he scrambles up, wrapping his arms around your stomach as you direct the Charizard.

The scene is the same as yesterday's, you think as you take off into the sky, which is orange and blue. You grab Guzma's hands and intertwine your fingers, and you feel his chin leaning down carefully on your shoulder. The ever present moon is a crescent, and you think back to your adventures with Lillie and Nebby. You remember how once Lillie gave Nebby to you, you couldn't bear changing his name, so you had a legendary with the nickname Nebby.

It's fine, because once you got the other Cosmog you'd named it something cooler. Nebby and the cooler Nebby. Oblivion. Parent and child… 

At least you think. You don't really know. All you know is that Oblivion is the cooler Nebby.

The Charizard touches down in front of the Pokecenter in Konikoni, and the two of you don't move.

"Char," the Charizard shakes its body in mild agitation, and you laugh sheepishly. Guzma lets go and slips off, giving you a hand to help you down. The Charizard nods at you, and takes off into the sky again. 

Guzma nods you towards the Pokecenter, and opens the door so you can enter first. You force a smile in annoyance at the gesture, but enter anyway. He joins you a second later, stepping up to the cafe counter.

"Can I get two Tapu Cocoas to go," he states despite phrasing it as a question. You're confused, but realize you guys are probably going to go somewhere on this date, since you're on Akala. You'd nearly believed in the old fashion conventions of a date. How dare you. The date police are on their way right this minute. You shouldn't move.

The barista nods at the order, looking rather weary until he notices you and smiles. He throws in some free Lava Cookies, and the two of you wait patiently beside each other until the order is done. Guzma nods and thanks the man softly, throwing 200 Pokedollars on the counter as the two cardboard cups are placed down, telling the guy to keep the change and takes the cups. He turns and hands one to you, and you smile gratefully at him. 

You two exit the center and scurry off towards the picnic bench to the west of the city. It's empty, and you have a great view of the sky. Guzma's there, too.

You look deep into the gray eyes of your date, a soft blush rising on your face as you take a sip of your Cocoa. You had no clue how he knew it was your favorite drink. You then think back to when you first went to Shady House, where one of the passwords had been his favorite drink, Tapu Cocoa. Oh. Right.

"So, my family," you change the subject, despite starting the conversation. Guzma nods, humming as he also looks deep into your eyes.

"Well, I have two brothers. They're rowdy and loud. I'd do anything for them," you smile fondly as you think about your bros back in Sinnoh. 

"Parents?" Guzma asks, and your smile becomes a grimace. He nods and sighs, and his hand curls around yours.

"Don't worry, I know what you mean. You don't gotta spill all the beans," he smiles easily. You're glad you can avoid the topic, even though you're the one who brought it up.

"So what's the plan, Guz? Where are we going today?" You perk up at the question, barely noticing that you gave him an impromptu nickname. He blinks in bewilderment, before shaking it off with a smile and a blush, literally shaking his head.

"Well, there's an art exhibit being held here today, and I was wondering…" He trails off as a familiar face comes into view.

"Hey there, guys," Mina smiles easily, a Comfey following her. Guzma sputters, drinking his Cocoa as he looks away from her, giving a small wave.

"Mina! Hi! It's been a while. I thought you lived on Poni, though?" You accept the small hug she gives you.

"Oh, I still do, but there's an art exhibit tonight and I was gonna submit my art in for it," she explains, and you nod.

"Hey, that sounds like fun! We should go, Guzma!" You exclaim, turning to look happily at him. He blushes furiously, looking down into his cup.

"That's where I was gonna invite you," he smiles weakly. You coo, a big grin erupting on your face.

"Awesome! We'll be there, Mina!" You turn to smile at her.

"Sweet. I'll be one of the last presenters, down near the edge of town. I look forward to seeing you guys! Oh, yeah, Mallow, Ilima, Lana and Acerola are gonna be there, too," Mina adds, making you more excited.

"You're making me want to go _right now_ ," you laugh, and Mina chuckles, shaking her head.

"It starts in an hour, so you two lovebirds have enough time to finish your coffee," Mina snickers at Guzma, waving at you both and leaving.

"Guzma, you weren't really going to ask me to that exhibit, were you?" You smirk knowingly at him once Mina leaves. Guzma groans, running a hand nervously through his hair.

"No. I was gonna say, 'let's steal some precious fuckin' art tonight', but clearly we're actually going to the thing," Guzma grumbles. You sigh as you move to sit next to him, resting your hand on his.

"No one said anything about not stealing once we're finished," you whisper into his ear, smirking as he stares wide eyed at you.

"Holy shit, I really _am_ corrupting you," he comments, a grin playing at the edge of his lips. You press a finger to your smiling lips and hush him, giving him a playful wink.

An hour and some damn good Cocoa later, you and Guzma stand at the entrance to the giant art exhibit being held literally just in the center of town. Canvases lean against tables, easels are propped up on those tables, and arranged flowers also sit on tables. There is also some papel picado, stringing from rafter to rafter. It's beautiful. 

You also note that there's only a few people manning these tables, and will probably leave before the night is up.

All of the pieces are stunning and gorgeous, and you ogle and marvel at all of the ones that catch your eye. Guzma looks at the arranged flowers, curious at how they got in those positions without stems snapping. 

You finally circle around to the docks, where Mina's exhibit is being held. Mallow and Lana are chatting happily with her, while Ilima and Acerola are looking at the stand right next to Mina's.

"Hey, guys!" You call out and wave, the trial captains all looking towards you and smiling.

"Hey, it's the Champion!" Mallow calls out first, waving happily. Lana just waves at you. 

"Good to see you, Champ. Hey do you or Guzma happen to know anything about what happened last night-" Ilima is cut off by a sudden hug attack from Acerola! It's super effective and you stumble and nearly fall over as the purple haired Ghost trainer nuzzles your ribs. Guzma snickers and laughs, watching as you awkwardly pat the girl's head.

"Hey there, Acerola. I'm surprised that you're here," you tell her, and she gives you a confused look as she lets you go.

"Eh? But my work is part of the exhibit, too! Didn't you see my purple sky paintings?" Acerola pouts. 

"Those were yours?" You marvel, remembering the beautiful paintings of purple and indigo filled with white specks and occasional Gengars dancing through the sky. That should have tipped you off, honestly.

"Yup! Everyone here has an exhibit!" Acerola smiles happily. Thinking back on all of the art you've seen, it _really_ should have been obvious. Well, at least you know what _not_ to steal.

"This event is just about to end, but hey, take a look at my art before you go!" Mina beckons you over, and you see all of the trial capitals painted together holding hands in a rainbow with only the color of their trial type. Kiawe was red, Sophocles was yellow, Mallow was green, Lana was blue, Acerola was purple, Mina herself was pink and Ilima was grey. A bit unconventional, but you quite enjoyed it. 

"This piece is great, Mina!" You smile big and wide. Mina looks surprised, but ecstatic.

"Then you'll love this one," she comments vaguely, pulling out a small canvas and propping it up on the table. You gape at it, tears starting to well up in your eyes.

On the canvas, you stand bravely with your hand around a Pokeball, your Z-ring sitting on your wrist and Primarina curled around your feet. You're wearing the outfit you wore for most of the challenge. Nebby is framing your face, his head peeking up from behind yours. Hau and Lillie stand behind you, Hau with Incineroar and Lillie with Nebby when he was a Cosmog. Guzma and Plumeria stand behind Hau, while Gladion and Lusamine stand behind Lillie. 

"Oh Arceus, Mina, I…" You have to stop speaking or else you'll burst into tears, and Guzma wraps an arm around you.

"This is awesome," Guzma answers for you, and you nod gratefully. 

"Great! It's yours," Mina smiles.

"What?!" You and Guzma yell at the same time. Mina snorts, shrugging.

"Yep. Painted it for you. I'm glad you guys came to Akala tonight, otherwise I would've had to hunt you down to give it to you," Mina grins as you sniffle and wipe away a tear.

You look towards Guzma, feeling all sorts of emotions. It was his idea to come here, even if for much different intentions.

"I'm glad we came to Akala tonight, too," you hug him, and he stiffens, but relaxes and pats your back soothingly. 

"Yeah, I am, too," he says with a smile, and you let him go. 

"Man, this is gonna be hard to take home on a Charizard," you snort, and Mina rolls her eyes.

"Just take the ferry back," she shrugs, starting to pack up her stuff.

"Yeah," Guzma agrees with a nod, giving you a bit of a warning look. You smile sheepishly, taking the canvas into your arms.

"Speaking of the ferry, can I ask you guys-" Ilima suddenly speaks up, before being interrupted again, this time by Mallow.

"Ilima! We're gonna leave already!" The green haired girl calls from around the corner. Ilima looks at you, sighs, and trots off towards her voice.

Poor Ilima. Even if that timing was great for you and Guzma, you felt kinda bad that he kept getting cut off.

"So, wanna head back to my place?" Guzma asks you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders as the pair of you begin to walk away from Mina's stand.

"You have a place here?" You ask with amusement, looking down on him despite him being taller than you.

"Nah, I was just saying that so we could get away without being suspicious," he shrugs, and you snort. How lame. 

"So, how are we gonna do this?" You ask as Guzma leads you back to the picnic bench.

"We're gonna wait until everyone goes away. They all trust each other enough to leave their art out," Guzma smirks at you.

"We're not stealing any of _their_ art," you state seriously, referring to the trial captains. That would be mean, and you happen to like all of the trial captains.

"Course not, I know you like 'em," Guzma scoffs, smiling down at you.

"This is gonna be fun," you rub your hands together, trying to be menacing. You look like a Skitty planning to steal a Poketoy.

Everyone is gone, eventually, and that's when you and Guzma strike. Guzma borrows your ride pager to fly to Ula'ula, getting a cart from the abandoned store. Once he returns, you both run around and steal all that you can and stuff it in the cart, making sure to avoid the captains' art. Once you can't fit any more, you call again for a Charizard and take off to Ula'ula. Protecting the art with your jackets, you fly to Po Town and hurriedly roll the cart into Shady House.

Team Skull might be dead, but some of the old grunts clearly still stayed here. Some scattered once they saw you come in, but you paid them no mind. You began laughing again, yanking your jacket off of the cart and putting it back on, and looking at Guzma, exhilarated.

"Boss? Is that you?" One of the grunts came up, an older boy. He looked at Guzma with wide eyes.

"I ain't your boss anymore, kid," he grumbles, but doesn't deny his identity.

"So you're really back?" He looks overjoyed, ecstatic even. 

"Nah. We're just here to stay the night," Guzma shakes his head. The boy deflates a bit, but perks up once he looks at you.

"Aren't you the Champion? Are you and Guzma dating?" He asks curiously, and Guzma sighs in annoyance.

"Yep, we sure are! What's your name?" You ask, looking at him curiously.

"Lysander, but everyone calls me Liza," he answers, and tips his head at you.

"If you need us, we'll be up in my room. C'mon," Guzma pulls you gently away from the boy, and you wave at him as you follow.

After entering his room, he rolls his eyes and cringes at all of his old mistakes.

"Hey, that means you're growing as a person! Although I don't think us doing crime helps," you blush.

"Eh, it's fun. Gets the blood pumpin', y'know?" He grins at you, and you roll your eyes. 

"Let's argue about this later. Me sleepy," You flop onto the dusty bed and pretend to be asleep. The dust enters your nose and your facade is ruined by a sudden sneeze.

"Yeah, yeah. It's whatever," he flops down beside you, and the two of you drift off to sleep.

"You're lucky I really like you," he mutters, so quiet you almost miss it. You smile like an idiot, your hand subconsciously reaching for his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually, there's a really nice flower exhibit at the botanical gardens!  
> Ninja Brian was just telling me about that last week  
> He loved it  
> Wait, you know what? Fuck it!  
> Let's kill some guy tonight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaa i wasn't expecting to take so long to finish this but i got caught up trying to complete my dex (someone trade me a politoed pls im begging) and accidentally started the rainbow rocket arc
> 
> also this is a fluffy mess bc i wrote the first half of it while i was half asleep (which is fine we needed some fluff anyway)

You rise lazily, watching as the rain pitter patters against the cracked window. You stretch, your entire spine popping as you grunt quietly. You always slept in weird positions, leaving your back stiff as a board in the mornings. You relax and sink back into the bed as you continue watching the never ending rain. Guzma is snoring loud like an Ursaring, and you sigh happily. You can imagine yourself waking up to this everyday, after gentle nights with his hands wrapped around you and gently threading his fingers in your hair, humming gently as you snuggle against him and fall asleep.

As you practically lull yourself into another fit of sleep, he tenses, rising with a loud groan and stretching himself out. He stands up, pulling himself to his full height instead of slouching. You're almost amazed by how tall he actually is, considering he's slouching all the time. 

You then notice that he is, in fact, shirtless, and blush. He looks at you with a knowing smirk, flexing his muscles. You watch out of the corner of your eye, a dopey smile on your face.

"Last night was really fun," you admit, looking down at the bed as you thread your fingers in the folds of the comforter. He smiles in assurance, and comes to sit on the bed.

"I really had fun, too. Y'know, I'm… I'm really glad you asked me on this date. I was really nervous about this," he scratches at his undercut as you look up at him, one of his hands gently grabbing yours and rubbing the back of it with his thumb. A blush dusted his cheeks, and he's looking right at you despite being really nervous about this, "About what people might say. And I never wanted to do anything illegal, I just… I've never been on a real date before and I panicked," he looks away at the last bit, taking his hand away. Tears well up in eyes, but he refuses to let one drop. He swallows, as you lean back and give him a concerned look.

"Hey," you say reassuringly, leaning forward and gently touching his face. He refuses to look at you despite you lifting his face to yours.

"First of all, I asked you on this date because I'm not sure if you've realized, but I had the biggest crush on you as soon as I lay eyes on you. And after seeing you at your worst, both during Team Skull and with the Ultra Wormhole, I still decided to pursue you. And don't you remember how happy I got after you came to help me out with the Rainbow Rocket nonsense? It's because I've always been interested, crime be damned. In fact, I kind of suspected we'd do something like this," your hands slip down to his and intertwine your fingers, you leaning forward and pressing your reassuring lips on his. You smile as he presses back, equally as gentle, and you pull away. 

"I'm still here after all of it, right? And here's where I'll stay until you don't want me anymore, and even then I'll still be there for you. I'm in it for the long haul," you rest your forehead on his, your nose bumping against his. He stays still for a moment, before moving his arms and hugging you. You hug him back, leaning your head on his shoulder. You feel a small drop of wetness, but tactfully choose to not mention it.

"Okay, let's get going for our third date," he pulls back and grins at you. You smile and nod.

The gremlins from before are still downstairs, squabbling over the box of cereal. You notice that the cart of art hasn't been moved, and you smile as you lay eyes on the painting Mina had made for you. God, you were in so much trouble, but at least you had this as a reminder to keep once all the art is taken back.

It is going to be taken back, right? Thinking back to it, Guzma had literally drove a car off of a dock. You panic a little on the inside.

"Good morning, Champion!" The young lad from yesterday had called. Lysander. He waves brightly at you, a hand full of dry cereal bits. You wave back at him. What a nice boy, you think as he fends off two girls reaching for his cereal.

"Let's go on a walk, hm?" Guzma startles you out of your observing, you giving him a big smile as you walk out of the building together. The rain is quite heavy, and there are wild Pokemon everywhere. A couple Dewpiders play together in a puddle, gathering water bubbles and shooting them at each other. Some Flabébé are hanging off of the bush hedges, water beading on their petals and rolling off in gentle drops. A few Froakies are spotted hopping into bushes and puddles. A pair of Trumbeaks are preening each other, shaking the water off of their wings by flapping them in rapid succession.

"I kind of wanted to go to Lush Jungle today. See the sights, watch the Pokemon there," Guzma comments idly as the pair of you walk with your hands intertwined. You hum approvingly.

"I'd love to see the Morelull. I love the light they give off. It's really peaceful," you beam up at him, and he smiles down at you.

The atmosphere is peaceful as the two of you walk out of Po Town. Which is why it's very surprising to see Nanu standing there, his Persian sitting at his side with an annoyed look on its face. You give the pair a confused look, and Nanu gives you a pointed stare, like he's disappointed in you. You stop a good ten feet in front of the man, tilting your head quizzically.

"Are you two the ones causing all of the fuss on Melemele and Akala?" He asks bluntly, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"No, you answer, furrowing your brows.

"Yes," Guzma answers at the same time, looking at you right after in shock.

"N-No!" He rectifies, and you sigh, lowering your head and shaking it.

"Why," Nanu states, never taking his eyes off of you. You flush lightly.

"Lighten up, dude. I'm just showin' him the errors of my ways and why he shouldn't do it, blah blah blah," Guzma dismisses in his Big Bad Boss voice.

"Yes, which is why he's an accomplice to these crimes," the grey haired man quirks a judgemental eyebrow up at you.

"In my defense, I never agreed to any of these crimes. They were committed without my consent," you roll your eyes.

"Let's kill a guy tonight," Guzma whispers in your ear, and you sigh, cracking a grin as you push him away.

"No," you deny, giving your boyfriend a pointed look. Is he your boyfriend? Can you call him that? Well, you've h*ld h*nds without protection, so that makes him basically your boyfriend, right? That's how these things usually go.

"You didn't try to contact the proper authorities, which still makes you an accomplice," Nanu states blandly.

"Eh? Shouldn't that make me a hostage instead?" you ask genuinely, giving him a confused look. Nanu looks perplexed by this.

"Well, did you have your phone or Dex on you?" he asks, staring off into the distance as he thinks about it.

"Nope. Left them at home," you lie easily, and Nanu shrugs.

"I don't believe you, but I can't prove that you didn't. Doesn't mean Guzma's off the hook, though," Nanu points out.

"True. Can I say he was forced?" You try, crossing your arms. Nanu furrows his brows, and even Persian looks up in interest.

"By who?"

A few hours later, Lusamine is in jail because she paid Team Skull to do crime and also because she's a shitty mom. Gladion would come back from his trip to Kanto to testify against her in the courtroom. Poor Lillie felt sad, but chose to stay with Kukui and Burnet because they're better parents than Lusamine ever was. This all happened within the day because Alola is a peaceful place with practically no crime ever. Nanu left you alone to go report all of this.

After Nanu leaves you alone, you and Guzma resume your walk. 

"How long have you had Golisopod?" You ask, looking up at the gold rimmed glasses of his.

"Practically since diapers. I was around six or seven when I first saw him scuttlin' around as a Wimpod," Guzma smiles fondly as he thinks back to those happier times. You smile because he's happy, and you lean on his arm.

"When did he evolve?" You ask after, and he sighs happily.

"After my battle with Hala. I got so excited that I started bawlin'. Kukui was ecstatic and Burnet couldn't believe her eyes. Even ol' Mo looked surprised that my tiny lil' guy turned into such a big strong boy," he smirks proudly. You could do this forever, you sigh as you look up into the clouds.

"I'd ask about your Pokemon, but you started out here, huh?" He asks, and you nod.

"Despite being well over ten, I never got around to starting in Hoenn. I wanted to, I just… figured that it wasn't my time yet," you smile as you think about coming to Alola, and all your adventures and challenges here.

"So comin' here was your time to shine, huh?" He chuckles as you nod, squeezing your hand gently.

"Well you sure showed me. And Lusamine. And everyone else on the island," Guzma snorts as he pulls you close and kisses the top of your hair.

"That's what I love about you," you look at him, a serious look on your face. He looks confused, and you grin big and wide.

"You're always hyping me up. You should do that for yourself sometime. I know I'm awesome but self care is where it's at," you pose cutely as you act self centered for a moment.

"Aw man, I know I… exist, but you-" you cut him off with a stern look and a hand pinching his lips closed.

"Ah-ah-ah, what did I just say? Do I need to go off on a tangent about you? I'll do it," you threaten, pointing your free index finger sternly at him. 

"I'd love to hear what you gotta say about me," he muffles from around his pinched lips. You let go, getting the gist and huffing as you think about all the wonderful things about him.

"I love your fighting spirit. It's ruthless, and cold, but you aren't afraid to show respect to those who earn it. I love your leadership skills. The way you led your grunts kindly even through mean words, it was really effective for them, and they knew you wouldn't hurt them. You're not like that. You're too good to hurt someone. Even with Lusamine, you didn't want to hurt her despite the hell she put you through. Some may call that stupid, but I call it compassion. You're a gentle soul, a gentle giant just like your Golisopod. You just have a scary exterior, but inside is a softie who's ready to defend the people he cares about. You're so special in so many ways, and I could go on for hours! But for now I'll just kiss you instead," you grin as you pull his face down for a kiss, peppering his face with kisses as he giggles softly.

"You're really somethin' special, you know that? I love that about you. You're so energetic and you never let anything stand in your way. Even if you get beaten down, you always rise back up like a phoenix in the ashes, ready to take on any challenge," he holds your face, gently stroking your cheek with his thumbs as he kisses you back. You smile, but give him a pointed look. He sighs with a smile, rolling his eyes.

"And there's so many wonderful things about me too. I'm kind of," you cross your arms at the wording, and he just shakes his head with a smile, "Okay, I'm very proud of the way I raise my 'mon. They're loyal, and strong as they can be," he concludes, and to prove his point, he pulls out a Pokeball and lets his Golisopod out.

The bug chitters, and you smile at it, pulling a patterned bean from your pocket and handing it to him. Guzma pets the bug, and it chitters happily. You watch the tender moment between the Pokemon and its Trainer, and you feel a tug at your heartstrings. You want to be there, too, praising his Golisopod after a successful battle along with Guzma, feeding it beans and giving it pets. You want to go on adventures, with his Masquerain scaring any low level Pokemon off as you and Guzma go swimming in a lake. You want a life with him, with his Pokemon, and yours of course, together in harmony. You think your Primarina would be a good partner for Golisopod. 

Guzma puts his Pokemon away, looking at you with such a gentle expression you'd never imagined him to have.

"Back to Akala?" He asks you, and you nod, pulling out your ride pager and summoning a Charizard.

The Charizard touches down beside you, and you turn to look at it.

"Char," it flaps its wings. You get on, holding your hand out for Guzma to get on. 

The two of you fly through the morning sky, a different, lighter energy than the last two dates. You like it.

You touch down just before the jungle entrance, and the two of you grin at each other as you enter.

"Hi guys!" Mallow calls. She's hanging out near the entrance, clearly in the middle of a trial. 

"Hey, Mallow! Are we good to walk around in here for a bit?" You ask, tilting your head at the kid looking down in the cauldron Mallow had out.

"Of course! Just don't go giving them hints," Mallow teases, tapping the ladle on the lip of the cauldron.

"And ruin the fun? Definitely not!" You agree, laughing lightly. Mallow waves you off and you begin your walk with Guzma.

You watch the Petilils play with some Comfeys, the Pokemon trilling lightly as they flutter around. You coo as you watch them, Guzma watching you with a big grin on his face.

"I'm surprised that these guys haven't started hiding away for the trial," you tell Guzma, watching a certain Petilil spin in circles.

"Maybe Mallow's still explaining the trial," Guzma suggests. As soon as he finishes, the Pokemon scatter. You give Guzma a dirty look.

"Nice going, dude. You scared them off!" You puff your cheeks out and lightly punch him in the arm.

"Ow! You're so mean!" Guzma pretends to cry, and then you notice the young trial goer entering the area. That explained it.

"Pull yourself together, the kid's coming," you order, and turn to face the kid.

"Hi there! I'm guessing you're doing your trial now?" You ask, shaking their hand as they nod.

"That's great! I'm the Champion of Alola, who you'll eventually face down the road once you're done with the Island Challenge. It's nice to meet you. Oh, and this is my boyfriend, Guzma! We'll be leaving so we don't disturb you too much, but have fun with the trials!" You wave at the kid, pulling Guzma along, who hesitantly waves. 

"That punch hurt," Guzma whines as you drag him out of the area.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," you feel terrible as you look away. Maybe it wasn't a great time to start playing like this with him?

"Aw, come on, I'm joking. But a kiss will make me feel better," he grins down at you, and you puff your cheeks out at him, pulling him close and kissing him with a pout.

"You're lucky you're so cute, or I never would have let you get away with that," you huff at him, making him bark with laughter.

"Cute? You think I'm cute? I'm rugged!" He flexes his muscles proudly to disprove your words.

"You're a Pichu in a Golisopod's body," you snicker, and Guzma flushes.

"Hey! That's really mean!" He stomps and you laugh, dragging him away again.

The two of you spend the rest of the day there, watching Pokemon and the young trainer's success, despite being on their last Pokemon about to faint. You cheer with Mallow and Lana, congratulating the kid and sending them off to the Pokecenter. By that point, the last of the day has faded, leaving the rising moon in the sky. 

You return to the northern area, excited to see the Morelulls, who you'd really been waiting to see.

At first, the place is still, no movement from any Pokemon whatsoever. There is a faint chirping elsewhere, and you stand still with Guzma, leaning on him as you wait. A good five, ten minutes passes, and then it finally begins.

Morelulls begin to light up, bathing the area in pink, blue and purple lights. You and Guzma watch in awe and wonder, practically glowing in the pale light. The two of you stray away from the grass, not up for a battle right now. You sit on a giant rock unoccupied by other Pokemon, your hand still clamped around his. 

One of the Morelull descends right in front of your face, glowing bright and happy. You gasp lightly, and it twirls in delight. 

"I think it likes you," Guzma smiles, and you look up at him.

"I dunno, it might have been attracted by your hair," you tease, and he flushes, scratching at his undercut. The Morelull cuddles with your face, and you giggle as you hold up your hands to support it. 

"Morelull are so adorable. I know you have a thing for bugs, but look at this baby!" You gently hold your hands in front of Guzma, the man blinking in bewilderment. His gaze flickers from it to you, and the Pokemon coos as Guzma carefully pets it.

"I guess it's kinda cute," Guzma mutters, a small smile on his face. You smile wide, leaning on his shoulder as the both of you pet the creature.

You already had Morelull registered in your Dex, but another one couldn't hurt, right? Besides, that one had turned into Shiinotic ages ago. You wanted to raise this one only as a Morelull.

You hand the Pokemon to Guzma, pulling a spare Pokeball out of your pocket. Good thing you only had Shaymin on your team.

"Are you gonna catch it?" Guzma asks, and you nod with a smile. 

You press the button on the Pokeball and it opens, the Morelull being invited inside. It slides right in, not even shaking before it clicks, confirming your success of catching it. The ball falls still in your hand, and you press Guzma's hand to it, too.

"This is the best date so far. Not to bash on the other ones, but this one is a memory I'll cherish forever. Just like this Morelull," you look tenderly down at the ball, and Guzma just hugs you, resting his head on your shoulder.

BONUS:

The Charizard touches down right outside of Iki Town, and Guzma leads you into the town.

Hau is standing right in front of your door, a knowing smile on his face.

"I can't believe you did that," he says, brows furrowing but smile never leaving his face.

"What?" You ask, because you're confused on which part he's talking about.

"I know what you did," Hau giggles at your bewildered face.

"What?" You repeat the question nervously, because this child is on to you.

"You stole that truck. And that art. I don't really know about the art for sure, but it's a good guess. You also put Lillie's mom in jail," Hau accuses.

"I don't know what you're talking about," you begin to sweat nervously.

"Don't worry, Champ. I'm here to help you with your alibi. Ilima's been coming over to ask all the time about what happened," Hau informs, grinning up at you excitedly.

"I'm sure Ilima knows by now what happened. Everyone does. Lusamine paid Guzma to kidnap me on our dates," You say as level as you can, refusing to meet Hau's eyes.

"Alright, alright," Hau laughs, beginning to leave, but harshly tugs you down to his level.

"I know you're lying to me. But it's okay, I'll protect you," he grins up at you as he lets go, skipping away with a hum.

"I don't remember him being so smart," Guzma comments as you smooth out your shirt.

"I don't, either," you mutter as you unlock the door, opening it. You turn to your date. You've both come so far, and you feel like this is the end for a while.

"Great first date! Wanna do it again next week?" Guzma smirks at you. You do your best to look as annoyed as possible, slamming the door shut.

"No? O-Okay," Guzma blinks in shock as you slam the door. 

You burst out laughing, opening the door and wrapping your arms around his neck and hugging him. He gapes, before wrapping you in his arms.

"Are you kidding me? I'd do this every day if I got to spend more time with you," you smile up at him, your cheeks red.

"Sweet, because we're definitely gonna kill Nanu at some point," Guzma snickers. You roll your eyes, shaking your head.

"We are not killing anyone. Especially Nanu! Acerola would be devastated!" You deny with a pout. Guzma sighs in disappointment, stomping his foot.

"Alright, I'll leave him alone. For the kid," he pouts, turning away from you.

"Aw, my softie," you coo at him, pulling his face to yours and kissing him.

"I'm not soft. I'm ripped, remember?" He smirks at you, flexing again. You roll your eyes, letting him go and stepping back to your doorway.

"Don't be a stranger, okay? You're free to come and go as you please," you smile up at him.

"Cool. Can I stay the night?" He asks bluntly, and you sigh.

"Come on in," you mutter, grinning as he rubs his hands together and ushers both of you inside.

The moon sits high in the sky, shining brightly on your house as loud laughter seeps from within. For hours there's chatter, the smell of reheated food wafting in the air, and the gentle lull of the night. The sun is starting to rise on the horizon once the lights in your house finally go out, the quiet of night slowly interrupted by tweeting Pikipeks, and the rise of everyone on the island. The buzz of life outside your walls falls on deaf ears, you and Guzma asleep in each other's arms on the couch.

It's a peaceful rest, and it's certainly deserved. This date had been everything you'd hoped for. You could only hope that what came next would be nearly as exciting.


End file.
